Not Another Temper Tantrum!
by dualstrike
Summary: Namine Ritsu can't find his Soul Silver game anywhere. This can only end badly for the people around him. Rated K  for Language and Ritsu. Late basuday gift for Shadow Star.EXE! Read and Review and I hope you enjoy this crappy fanfic .


**Not Another Temper Tantrum! - A VOCALOID/UTAU fanfiction  
**_**All you need to know is Ritsu lost his Soul Silver game. This can only end badly for the people around him. Gift fic for Shadow !**_

**Rated:** K+ for some language and Ritsu  
**Couples:** None  
**Genre:** Humor/Horror  
**Author's notes:** Gift fic for Shadow . Her birthday was December 15th, but I was super busy with school that I just couldn't write this quick enough, so I decided to combine two of her favorite things~! So, happy belated basuday, Star~~.  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned anything but the story, we'd have a Sekihan-Vocaloid by now. :c

* * *

Twas the night before Christmas...

Actually, no it wasn't. If it was, Miki would be bouncing off the walls by now and someone, mainly one of the stupid males, would be dressed in a sexy Santa outfit. It was an average day at the mansion, and everyone was doing their own thing - Miku and the twins were pestering Luka, Kaito and Gakupo were doing god knows what, Piko was getting dragged around by Lily and Miki, and the UTAU were hanging around as always, going unseen.

Tei and Ruko had been in the kitchen; Ruko had just finished making herself a good cup of coffee while Tei was cutting up a cucumber violently. The sharingan in her eyes were noticeable now and she almost chopped her finger off twice. "Stupid Hatsune girl," _SLICE_, was the sound effect that the knife made when it hit the cucumber. "Always taking Len-kun away from me…"

The hermaphrodite sighed and opened her mouth to say something when a speedy Rook rushed into the kitchen, slamming the door and locking it. He slid to the floor in complete terror, immediately going into feudal position. Ruko blinked and stood up from her chair, walking over to the timid UTAU and tapping him on the head. "Rook, what's wrong?"

His head snapped up, "It's horrible Ruko! Ritsu lost his-"

They were soon interrupted by a loud "_**FUCK**_ and a couch being thrown through the wall. Dell Honne had been sitting on it, unfazed by what just happened. He was too busy on his laptop anyways.

Ruko sighed and shook her head. Great, Ritsu was throwing yet another temper trantrum. The VIPPER yandere had been hiding under the table. There was only one thing that scared Tei, besides the police and all and that was Ritsu.

"_**WHERE THE FUCK IS MY FUCKING POKEMON GAME.**_" Ritsu's voice boomed, echoing off the walls. Dell looked over at the hole in the wall, then at Ruko. "He lost that copy of Soul Silver you got him." And with that said, he went back to working. The tall VIPPERloid let out another sigh before looking at Tei and Rook. "C'mon, we better go find it."

Rook shook his head violently, "Oh _hell_ no! I am not going back out there where I could die!" He went straight under the table with Tei. "Sai and Sayu are already in the medical room because of that trap! I am staying right here!"

That's when Meito's car went straight through the window, almost hitting Tei and Rook.

"... On second thought," Rook started to say.

"We'll help you!" Tei finished, standing up and pulling the male UTAU up. Ruko nodded and slowly tiptoed to the door, opening it slightly. From what she could see, people were thrown around, furniture was tipped over, there were a few holes in the wall and about five doors were torn off from their hinges. Rook gulped and Tei clutched onto her knife, ready to use it if she needed to.

"... Master's gonna throw a fit."

* * *

The trap had been stomping around the house, flipping everything in order to look for his game. He was finally at the last part of his game and there was no way in hell he was going to get a new game and start all over again! He worked hard on the file he already had and he wasn't going to start all over again!

Now, if only he could remember where he placed it... He had to take it out to clean out the dust in his DS, and he had placed it on the table, right? Now, he couldn't find it! Damn it, he needed that damn game!

If anyone tried to talk to him, Ritsu would simply flip them or throw them out of his way. Most of the residents were hiding from the trap. Well, everyone except for Lily, Miki and Piko. Lily peeked from behind the wall. "This is bad." She stated.

Miki nodded, "Y-Yeah, both master and Piko's master are suppose to be here soon!" She bit at her nails and frowned. "I don't want to know what will happen to Ritsu if Master finds out about this." She looked over at Piko, who... Was not there anymore, actually. No, instead he was cleaning up after Ritsu.

The two girls looked at the male, who simply stared back at them. "Well, we don't want Ritsu-chan to get in trouble, right?" He blinked and continued cleaning up. Lily and Miki both nodded and began to help the boy out. "Miki, you go tell everyone to help clean up; I'm sure Ruko and the other VIPPERs will distract him."

The AHS-loid nodded and sprinted out of the room, yelling that "The British were coming!"

... Ok, no she wasn't but she was telling everyone to help clean up the place. She reminded them that they would get the same consequences for even letting Ritsu run loose, and of course not keeping the place cleaned. Ruko, Rook and Tei continued their quest to find Ritsu's game, or at least fine Ritsu and keep him distracted.

It wasn't long before they did find Ritsu, and the area around him was pretty bad; everything was flipped, smashed or crumbled up. Maybe even frozen due to that spell he was practicing. Tei clutched onto her knife and took a deep breath before tackling the male to the ground. Of course, she was thrown off by the male and slammed into the wall.

Ruko grabbed Ritsu by the arm and pinned him to the griund while Rook raced off to help the yandere female up. "Ritsu! There is no need to throw a tantrum!"

"Yes there is, Ruko! You just don't understand because you're not a Pokemon fan like me!" He screamed at her, struggling to get away from her. The hermaphrodite let out a groan as she used more force on Ritsu's arms. "Ritsu, knock it off."

"Shut up, I'm Gary motherfucking Oak!"

Of course, Ritsu's tantrums did effect his systems a bit Ruko just didn't struggle with him anymore; he was pretty much tiring himself out. Any minute, he would be out like a light. It only took five minutes for Ritsu to fall asleep.

Ruko struggled to pick Ritsu up, "I'll take him back to his room, you guys work on cleaning the place up." She ordered the two VIPPERs, who saluted and began to work at a quick pace. The older VIPPERloid carried the sleeping trap to his room, hoping that they find the game before he wakes up.

* * *

The place had been fixed up, and all that was left was the replacement of the doors. The front door opened silently as the Head Master walked in, along with Pico, Piko's voice donor and master. Of course, the Head Master looked around as Ruko walked through the door with Piko, who immediately clung to Pico's leg.

"Welcome home, master." Ruko greeted, bowing her head lightly. The master smiled and looked around, "... What happened here, Yokune?" The hermaphrodite sighed. "Ritsu... Lost his Soul Silver game; he can't find it anywhere."

"Oh, really? That's a shame, guess he'll have to start over-"

"Is this it?"

Pico's voice caused the two to turn around. The black haired male pointed to the game that was hidden beneath a few plant leaves. Ruko quickly picked it up, bowing and saying 'thank you' over and over again before rushing upstairs, where Ritsu was. Once she got in there, he was waking up, stretchig out his muscles with a frown.

"Riiitsu, guess what I got?"

"Male genitalia?"

"... Besides that, but no." She tossed the game to Ritsu, who caught it not knowing what it was at first. Once he looked at it, his eyes widened and he practically threw Ruko out of the room, shutting his door to play his game in peace.

The VIPPERloid female laughed quietly as she rubbed her head, standing up and making her way towards the kitchen. After a long day like this, she really needed a cup of coffee.

* * *

**Happy belated basuday, Star~.**


End file.
